Goodbye My Lover
by Serenitatis Cove
Summary: A certain someone says goodbye to his lost friend. R&R please!


Q.N. The song in this is the background music. I thought it would be the best song to use because of the lyrics and that kinda thing. This is actually told in first-person which is different for me because I've never wrote anything first person that goes through the entire 'fic, aside from Sam's Memoir. This is written by J. Blunt and S. Skarbek. I hope it's worth reading because I was hurrying when I wrote this because a.) I was writing it during classes and b.)it was difficult to write it without breaking down. Enjoy!

Goodbye My Lover

J. Blunt  
S. Skarbek

(Snively's P.O.V.)

It was raining the day of the funeral. Sam had always loved the rain. She had said that it soothed her. I slipped on my black shirt, preparing myself for the inevitable.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_

'_cause I saw the end before we'd begun,_

I heard a choked sob come from Hope's bedroom and went to comfort her. As soon as I walked into the room, my daughter fled into my arms, sobbing.

_Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won._

_So I took what's mine by eternal right_

_Took your soul out into the night._

Mecha and Serenity came in, just as upset. After a few minutes, I regained my composure and told them to finish getting ready. I walked past the guest bedroom and noticed the door was cracked open. I paused by it for a moment, finally going in.

_It may be over but it won't stop there,_

_I am here for you if you'd only care._

Sam's belongings were strung everywhere in the room. She had always been unorganized when it came to cleaning. I picked up one of her shirts, being gentle with it. It was one of her favorite ones; I was the one who gave it to her, but why did she keep it? I folded it and placed it on the bed, knowing that it didn't really matter if the room was kept neat or not at this point. I knew that I had to get rid of her belongings. It kills me to do it. I'm keeping a few things for the children so they'll have something to remember their mother by.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul._

_You changed my life and all my goals._

_And love is blind and that I knew when,_

_My heart was blinded by you._

I sat down on the bed, picking up a book off of the bed, flipping through it. It was her sketch book. I noticed an absolutely amazing sketch of us at our wedding. It was of us kissing, the skirt of her silky white dress displayed around her feet and mine. One of her arms were around my neck, her other hand on my cheek. One of my arms was holding her waist while the other hand was feeling her beautiful brown hair. I laid back on the bed, smelling the soft scent of her perfume.

_I've kissed your lips and held your hand._

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed._

_I know you well, I know your smell_

_I've been addicted to you._

I heard Alicia come in with Travis, asking if I was present still. I had walked out into the Main Room, seeing my three children by the other two guests, leaving my love's things behind.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

We slowly trudged out to where Sam was to be buried; by the Power Ring Pool. She had told me once that she wanted to be buried close to home if she were ever to die. I thought I'd grant her her wish.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

I stood the closest to Sam's coffin. My knees felt weak when I saw her. She still looked so beautiful, even after death. I hadn't seen her since I had last spoke with her, four nights ago.

_I am a dreamer and when I wake_

_You can't break my spirit- it's my dreams you take._

Sydney had brought a minister from Earth to speak. I'm so thankful that the Moon Kingdom supplied her coffin. It took some of the weight off of my shoulders. The bottom of the coffin was mahogany while the rest was diamond glass. I could see her beautiful face for a year, the enchanted casket preserving her until then. Then, she'll be buried under the ground, never to be seen again.

_As you move on, remember me._

_Remember us and all we used to be._

She has the face of an angel. Always radiant, always stunning, whether her eyes were seen or not. I never thought she was capable of unhappiness.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile._

_I've watched you sleeping for awhile._

The night she had died, the doctor had run some scans on her. He said I didn't just lose her, but I lost my future child as well. She had conceived on Christmas Eve, she just didn't know it. And she never will.

_I'd be the father of your child._

_I'd spend a lifetime with you._

The next week after her funeral was difficult. My dreams have been haunted with the last conversation with Sam and then, she died. Every single night I see it!

_I know your fears and you know mine._

_We've had our doubts but now we're fine._

I've been taking the children to see their mother until they went back to school. I still let them go, only without me. I go to her when I cannot sleep at night, which is often. In a way, it soothes me to see her.

_And I love you, I swear that's true_

_I cannot live without you._

I understand her completely now. I know why she loved the evening hours, reveled in the pure moonlight. She felt at peace. And now, so do I.

_Goodbye my lover._

_Goodbye my friend._

_You have been the one._

_You have been the one for me._

But, she's gone now, never to smile at me again, except in my dark and twisted dreams. She'll never smile at anyone again. It's lost forever, it died with her.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

It's been a month since Sam had died now. Serenity doesn't understand that her mother is dead. She's waiting for her 'mommy' to wake up, but doesn't know that her mommy will never wake again.

_And I still hold your hand in mine_

_In mine when I'm asleep._

I think, in a way, that she had planned her death. She...it's just hard to let someone that beautiful go with no explanation. Someone with a wonderful mind and spirit who helped me repent.

_And I will bare my soul in time_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet._

I remember when I first met Sam. I was going to apprehend the Freedom Fighters and some hooded creature, which turned out to be her. I also remember our first kiss; it was small and quick but all so great in size because it was the first of many. I'm unfortunate to say our love didn't last forever.

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

I began dating Ann a month after our divorce. Two years later, when Sam walked through the door when she brought Hope home, she looked amazing. She always looked amazing and had caught men off-guard because of it.

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me._

I'm at her grave now, pining for her. Once could go as far as lusting for her. It's pointless though.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow._

I miss her more than ever now, now that she's gone forever.

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

Never to see her smile again, never to hear her voice. Her beautiful clear blue eyes forever gone from the view of others, of me.

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow_

The love of my life is gone forever, never to receive, nor give, love again. I will never hold her again, never to kiss her again, never to love her the way I used to. I still love her, though, for I see her in all of the children, our children.

"Goodbye, Sam. I love you and will miss you forever."

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

The End.

Q.N.

How bad was that? I think it's okay, not my best, but okay. I don't own the song, thankfully, because if I was the one who wrote it, I wouldn't have gotten through the first verse. James Blunt owns it and more power to him that he can sing it without breaking down (at least, as far as I know). The next 'fic is coming soon!

Later!

Moon Princess

'Goodbye My Lover' is by James Blunt.


End file.
